gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
At The Ballet
At The Ballet, '''en español ''En El Ballet, ''será una canción presentada en el episodio Lights Out y será cantada por Santana, Isabelle, Rachel y Kurt. La versión original le pertenece a Chorus Line. Contexto de la canción Isabelle le pide ayuda a Kurt para representar At The Ballet en un acto de benificiencia de Vogue.com. Santana desperdicia su talento en bares y Kurt y Rachel se preocupan por esto. Santana dice que ella fue al ballet cuando era niña pero no cree que eso ni Broadway sea para ella. Hacen esta canción como fantasía. Letra '''Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother He was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew they weren't hers, But it wasn't Something you'd want to discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at ballet Hey! I was happy... at the ballet. That's why I started class... Santana y Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana y Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle, Santana, y Rachel: That everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan. Rachel con Isabelle, Santana, y Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet. Rachel: Hey! Isabelle, Santana, y Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I mean I was born to save their marriage but when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help. but I guess it's not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I did have a fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this And in my fantasy was that I was an Indian Chief... And he'd say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (con Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (con Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (con Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (con Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (con Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (con Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana y Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, At the ballet At the ballet The ballet The ballet Isabelle, Santana, y Rachel: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. Rachel: Hey! Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel y Kurt: At...the...ballet. Curiosidades *Primera canción interpretada por Isabelle que no es un Mash-Up. *Primera canción que Santana canta junto a Isabelle. *Segunda vez que se ve a Rachel, a Kurt y a Santana cantando junto a una cuarta persona en un escenario de ésta forma, la primera vez fue con Mercedes en How Will I Know. *Tercera canción mas larga y presentada completamente en Glee (La primera fue Bohemian Rhapsody, La segunda fue Paradise By The Dashboard Light). *El número fue idea de Sarah Jessica Parker. *Varias partes de la canción fueron modificadas para adaptarse al storyline que se planteaba. *Última canción Interpretada por Santana e Isabelle en la Cuarta Temporada. *Última canción de Kurt en la cuarta temporada que es un número grupal *Todas las canciones que canta Isabelle tiene mayor protagonismo. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Isabelle Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio Lights Out Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas